Doggy Business
by melsmels
Summary: Where Jason finally meets Percy Jackson's dog...who just so happens to be a hellhound. One-shot.


**A/N: So I needed to write something to get back in the...writing mood because I've been really lazy lately, and this is the result. I'm trying out something new here: writing in present tense (and actually publishing it). I had fun writing this, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Please leave a review, I'd really appreciate it. Thank you for all the favs/alerts/reviews on everything else!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. They belong to that awesome genius, Rick Riordan.**

* * *

It's a normal day when Jason encounters quite possibly one of the most strangest situation he's ever encountered (there are _many_). He's just walking to his cabin after sword practice with Clarisse. Even though it's important to build the Argo II, the demigods still need to make sure they continue training hard for the impending war. Jason is lost in thought when he hears...barking.

The sound of a _dog_ barking, to be more specific. Not that campers would be barking, of course (though it's not like it hasn't happened before).

Anyway, this barking sound isn't really loud, but it sounds like it's coming from behind him.

So he turns around, and he sees a hellhound prancing around in the strawberry fields. Yeah, that's right. _Prancing._

And Jason wants to know what, just _what_ in the name of Jupiter's holy beard a freaking HELLHOUND is doing inside the borders of camp. He just sits there frozen, because he's tired after that long sparring battle with Clarisse; because he doesn't know what to do; because he's just so damn terrified-not because of the hellhound in particular, but more of _how_ and _why_ it's inside camp, prancing around the strawberry fields like a...like a _ballerina _right now.

Then he notices the other campers walking about, minding their own business and he wonders, for a moment, why they are not going, 'Die!' and attacking that...that..._creature._

Maybe they can't see it. Yeah, that must be it. Maybe this is another message from Juno or something, reminding him that she has the power to rip his guts out if he doesn't do as she says. It's unlikely, considering the upcoming war, but that doesn't stop the thought from crossing his mind because the gods are just weird like that, and boy, does _he_ know it.

So he's just hallucinating, right? Maybe if he closes his eyes for awhile, it'll go away. That's exactly what he does then. He closes his eyes. Except when he opens them again, the hellhound is coming _towards_ him. He's too shocked to even open his mouth. It's real?

He wants to run away but he just can't, because it's... it's _real_ and no one seems to bother. His whole mind is like one big question mark. What is going on here?

The hellhound is nearing and Jason is feeling around his pockets for his coin-slash-awesome-sword-slash-cool-javelin frantically but nothing comes up. Then he remembers that it was broken by the giant on their quest. Cursing Enceladus silently, he looks around for the gladius Juno gave him and realizes that it's probably back at the arena. Jason promises himself to limit sparring time with Clarisse in the future, because his brain is all muddled up, he's just really exhausted, and, more importantly, if that can make him forget his weapon, he knows he's dealing with some serious shit right there.

Or maybe he's just feeling sorry for himself because some memories have started coming back slowly, but not the ones he deems important. He knows he should probably hide everything and put his duties first, like he's been taught, but he's had a rough time. He's exhausted; though mentally and emotionally more than physically. He needs to up his game and he knows it, but right now he's about to become hellhound chow, which seems like a really stupid way to die - especially after all he's been through.

He contemplates running away and maybe screaming for help, but that would make the campers think he's weak (to be honest, he isn't exactly feeling brave right now...teenage 'heroes' can feel tired too, though, right?) and he can't risk that; not right now, when he feels like his every move is being scrutinized by people trying to figure out if he's worthy enough to fill their missing leader's shoes.

He remembers that he can fly at the last moment but just as he tries to propel himself upwards, the hellhound jumps on him and drags him back down. Jason knows what he has to do: wrestle. And he knows he's in trouble, because wrestling isn't something he likes. He struggles with the hellhound, trying to gain the upper hand, when he realizes that it's...licking him.

In fact, it's making a whimpering kind of sound, like a normal dog would. Jason widens his eyes in surprise. This dog clearly fails at being menacing. Maybe it was kicked out of its family for being a disgrace. But it doesn't look sad about that. Clearly, this is a different kind of hellhound, because if it is even remotely normal, he'd be injured by now. Before he knows it, he's covered in slobber.

"Woah. Calm down, boy."

The dog barks indignantly, like Jason has offended it or something.

"Um..."

"Mrs O' Leary! Down, girl!" A male voice shouts from behind the massive creature and Jason is yet again astounded that it-sorry, _she- _does exactly as it-_she's- _told.

"Sorry, Jason," the approaching figure says.

As he draws closer, Jason can see that it's Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson's best friend, whom he'd been introduced to after their quest.

"Hey, Grover. Who's that?" He points at the dog, who is pawing at some invisible thing in the air.

"Oh. That's Mrs O'Leary. She didn't hurt you, did she?"

"She's a hellhound."

"She's Percy's dog," Grover clarifies.

Jason's eyes widen yet again. "Percy Jackson keeps a hellhound as a pet?" The words are out before he can stop them, the incredulity obvious in his voice. If Percy keeps _monsters_ as pets, Jason is seriously reconstructing his mental image of the guy. Sure, he looks like a nice enough dude in the picture Annabeth had shown the three new demigods, but you never know.

Then another thought crosses his mind and he blurts that out too. "And he named her 'Mrs O'Leary'?"

Grover chuckles wholeheartedly. "She's tame. She used to belong to Daedalus, but then he died and left her with Percy."

Seeing the look of confusion on Jason's face, Grover adds, "Long story."

"Ah."

Jason really doesn't know what else to say.

"I used to be terrified of her. But then Percy disappeared, and she seemed to be really affected. I don't know where Nico is either. None of the other campers have time to take care of her. Tyson is currently somewhere under the sea doing some last minute work for Poseidon and can only make it here tomorrow, so until then, I'm in charge," Grover finishes with a deep breath.

"Well, good luck, then," Jason says; all he wants to do right now is go back to his cabin and take a nice shower.

Grover grins. "Okay, then. You go take your shower, and I'll be walking around with Mrs O'Leary." He whistles and the dog, who was asleep for awhile, bounds over with enough excitement and energy that fits her size. She nuzzles up against Jason who pats her head tentatively.

Then he watches as Grover leads her away to the strawberry fields, and he wonders (he finds himself doing that a lot lately) if Percy Jackson is anywhere as friendly as that hellhound pet of his, though he's pretty sure he already knows the answer.

* * *

**A/N: I know that Jason might be a bit OOC, so please forgive that; I feel that no one can be level headed _all_ the time, and even though he's a demigod...well, he's still human. (Um...if you don't like my version of Jason, do let me know how I can improve on it and I will be very grateful.) **

**Thanks for reading! Sorry about the length...if I'd made it any longer it would start to turn up as a ramble. This will remain a one-shot.**


End file.
